私はバグを嫌い！「I Hate Bugs!」
by bootychan
Summary: I definitely have bad luck, as I was born into the clan I, honestly, feared most. Why do I fear it? Because I Hate Bugs! Aburame!OC, SI


**I Hate Bugs!**

**Prologue**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto. Sasuke doesーI mean, Kishimoto does.**

**Warning: This fic contains bug-bashing. If you're some sort of bug-obsessed freak, you may want to leave (but I doubt there is any bug-obsessed freaks reading this because of the title). It also contains swearing, but what fic doesn't?**

* * *

Everyone fears something, right?

More than a million people hate bugs, right?

So if you were born into the Aburame clan, who wouldn't freak out?

I mean, _there are bugs inside of their body._ So when I was born into their clan, I almost had a heart attack and died again.

How did I die the first time? You're going to laugh at this.

I was killed by a chicken. How was I killed by a chicken?

Well, my "insane" parents just decided one day, "Oh, we should get a chicken." Okay, so it wasn't _exactly_ like that. My parents were manga-addicts at age thirty. They read the manga _Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun_; unfortunately, the manga had a pet chicken in it, and so, that's where they got that crazy idea from.

Anyway, moving on ー I was home alone when it happened. The chicken stole my string cheese, I chased after it, I died. The chicken jumped out the window to escape, and I immediately freaked out my parent's chicken was going to die. Without thinking, I jumped out the window to grab the chicken, and now, I'm dead.

So, I guess it wasn't completely the chicken's fault (yes, it was), but now on to the even more unfortunate part.

I was reborn into a different world that should be called Hell.

I was a bit of a bad person in my previous life, but I didn't think I was so bad that I'd be reborn. I mean, our world was bad enough that I believed living is Hell, but now that I'm here, I find that our world isn't that bad.

So, I won't bore you with my life as a baby. Plus, I can't remember it, even if I did have a brain of a fourteen-year old. Everything as a baby passed so quickly, I could only remember things that happened when I was four...

Anyway, moving on ー I was five when I found out that I was reborn. I could finally see, walk, understand, and hear things. I could understand more than a five-year old could (I had already leant some Japanese), since I was actually nineteen... But my parents also noticed how well I understood things. That was a problem.

I don't mean that they could figure out that I was reborn, but they immediately said things about me being a genius in the _Aburame _clan and should teach me how to use _chakra_ before I go to the Academy.

I think at that point I knew I was definitely not in my world anymore. My dreams ー I regret even wanting to be in this cursed world ー of being reborn into the world made of chakra came true. But what I wanted was to be a Yamanaka, not an Aburame. I didn't want bugs inside me and feeding off my chakra.

Of course, I didn't have a choice in the matter since bugs were already in my body. At birth, the baby is offered to bugs, the bugs make their nest just underneath the host's skin, and stay there in symbiosis. So, some kind of bugs were underneath my skin. I just had to deal with it.

I was also sent to the Academy at age five since I was such a "genius". Only some are sent at age five ー mostly clan kids and orphans. Sometimes even civilian kids. Some are sent at even age four, some at age six. It was incredible that these "innocent" kids would someday become killing machines. One-fourth of them would most likely die, maybe even half of them.

So, here I am now at age five. I was once named Daisy, but now I'm Chou of the Aburame clan. I may not like bugs, but this is how I will get past my fear of them. Be "partners" with them.

Of course, one more problem for right now.

I'm in Naruto's generation...and because of my personality, I'll probably end up defending Naruto when someone is mean to him. I _knew _I would change things, but I'm not too sure if I care. I am a part of this world now, so I can change things if I want to. I am a part of the story, I can become Naruto's friend, and I can make everything better. In all honesty, I didn't care if I died again; I shouldn't even be alive right now. But since I was blessed (although, I think it was a curse) with this new life, I will make something out of it and not waste my time doing nothing.

Plus, just imagine how entertaining it would be to manipulate people like Orochimaru, who's actually supposed to be the manipulator? It would be _hilarious_ to me. So, what did I do first once I entered the Academy?

Befriended Sasuke Uchiha. No, it wasn't because I found him good-looking; it was because I wanted to mess with him. So many girls would probably be like, "OH EM GEE, I'M GOING TO BEFRIEND SASUKE SO HE'S NOT ALONE! TEEHEE!" Nope, an asshole like me wants to mess around with the guy. How was I going to do that? Make him fall for me.

Sounds impossible, doesn't it? But I could do it while he's young. Say, "Sasuke-kun, we should get married when we're older!" while faking innocence.

I'd befriend Naruto too, obviously. But I'd actually be a REAL friend to him. He doesn't deserve to feel pain, just because a fearful creature is inside of him. He never asked to be cursed with him, the Nine Tails. The villagers have no right to hate him; they're selfishly blaming him, even though he wants to protect them. Naruto is an amazing person, really. After all he's gone through, he still wants to protect the village. I'll be honest ー if I was him, I'd hate the village. I'd want to destroy it. It's probably because I'm "Uchiha-like"...or something.

..Okay, anyway, moving on.

So, I was born inside the Aburame clan. My parents weren't all that important in the clan; my mom wasn't actually an Aburame. Only my father was an Aburame.

Many say the only thing I inherited from my father was my last name. I had my mother's looks and personality; hell, I couldn't even summon my bugs correctly. But it might've been because I didn't want to summon them.

So, the day before the Academy, my mother ー who I love very much in this world ー promised to train me outside the Academy. My mother was horrible at chakra control when she was young, and it was the same for me. Both my mother and I were intelligent. I, at first, thought she was a Nara, but I was wrong. Her mother was an Uzumaki while her father was just a civilian. It was a shock to me; my mother didn't have the red hair. She was born with her father's hair, blonde; and her mother's eyes, dark blue.

But, since she was an Uzumaki, it meant I had Uzumaki blood. What did I do when I found this out? Do a little dance when I was alone.

My mother was horrible with chakra control when she was young, because she had large reserves and so do I. I didn't know whether I should be upset that it'd be hard to control my chakra, or happy because I'll be able to learn seals.

* * *

So...remember when I said I'd befriend Sasuke Uchiha?

Let me show you the first conversation we had.

"Hi, my name is Chou Aburame. You're Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

"...Are you another fan-girl?"

"No, I just want to be friends!"

"I don't want friends, sorry. I only need my Aniki."

Then, he ran off to his "Aniki", who was waiting for him. I was just infuriated by this, and so, I kept trying to befriend him.

"Hey Sasuke!" I greeted, sitting outside with him at lunch. I would sit with him in class, but a girl always gets there before I do. He even, after realizing I wasn't giving up, would sit next to his fan-girls sometimes. Was I that much of a nuisance?

He awkwardly stared back, eating his bento. "Stop following me, please." At least the kid had manners, but that'd change after the massacre.

"I just want to be friends! Please? I promise I'm not a fan-girl," I pleaded, giving him "puppy-dog eyes".

"You're as bad as a fan-gir...," he trailed off, packing up his bento. "Bye Chou."

I pouted as he walked off, deciding I'd give up after another try.

"You can't play with us, loser!" a kid yelled. Immediately, I turned my body to see three kids facing Naruto.

Even if they were seven-year olds, ー the bullies were seven, Naruto five ー they could get pretty harsh. I decided not to help him for a while ー sorry, Naruto ー as it would not be a wise thing to do.

But now that I see his sad, lonely face, it's time to help him out. "Hey, why can't he play?" I asked innocently. But I'd help in an innocent way, of course. Gotta act the part of a sweet five-year old.

"Don't your parents tell you he's a monster?" he asked, but not in a very kind way.

"No, sorry, they don't. But they tell me of a monster that eats you at night when you're mean to other children. So, I think you should be more kind to Naruto-kun."

Be nice and innocent, Daisy. Nice and innocent.

"Shut up, that's not true!"

"Don't tell me to shut up, faggot," I said in an innocent way, although that was clearly not innocent.

"You're the faggot!" he exclaimed and the other three nodded behind him.

"Pfft, I doubt you even know what faggot means, brat," I taunted, getting in his face.

"Yes, I do!" He pushed me.

Pushed me. This brat is so gonna get it.

Getting into a fighting stance ー I could still remember the four months of karate I took in my post life ー I glared at the three. The leader narrowed his eyes, sending a sloppy punch my way. I immediately shot my arm up, hitting the side of his arm he's punching with. The punch didn't hit me, and immediately, I grabbed his arm as my arm was still blocking his. I threw him to the side and kicked his back, sending him to the ground.

The other two glared at me, picked up their leader and ran off. For the first time I got here, I looked at Naruto to find a shocked face staring back at me. "...Hi, I'm Chou Aburame. You're Naruto Uzumaki, right?"

Ignoring the question, he asked, "Why'd you help me? Don't you hate me too?"

"Hate's a strong word, kid," I replied, wiping the dirt I got on my hands onto my dark green sweater. "I helped you because you don't deserve the treatment you get. So, wanna be friends?" I asked it straightforward.

"You wantー"

Before he could reply, the three kids from before showed up with a teacher. "She's the one who beat me up for no reason!" the leader said, pointing.

_For no reason_, my ass. Kids are so retarded...

"Chou, I thought you were better than this," the teacher scolded. "Come with me, I think your parents need to hear about this."

Oh, this is going to be a long day...but this will probably be a short life.

Why do I have to be a bipolar, reckless PMS-ing girl stuck in a kid's body?

* * *

**This chapter was a bit...sloppy, I guess you could say. But I wanted to get the prologue done. I also wanted Chou's (or shall I say Daisy's) personality to show. Yes, she's bipolar and changes her attitude a lot. **

**Yes, she's reckless and has a bad temper...but what girl isn't emotional? A girl faking her personality. Chou will fake her personality at times, as it would not be a good idea to let her parents see the real her, Daisy. **

**I hope I can at least get one favorite/follow on this story... I like reviews but not as much as favorites. Thanks for reading, though. Hope you enjoyed!¡ **


End file.
